1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for collecting, intensifying and storing energy and, more particularly, to a novel laser energy transducer for converting laser energy to thermal energy so that the thermal energy may be directly transferred to electric power or the like for a variety of applications.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ heat exchangers to convert one form of energy into another so that the resultant energy is stored for a variety of uses. As an example, solar rays are collected, intensified and converted into superheated water via the heat exchanger so that the superheated water can be used for operating steam generators, prime movers or the like. Generally, such solar converters employ large area arrays of panels, parabolic dishes and the like for collecting the solar energy and employs a plurality of tubular or conduit type runs of tubing serving as a heat exchanger for circulating liquid about the solar ray collector. Although these prior devices have been successful in converting solar energy, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the apparatus employed is not suitable for collecting energy from other sources such as laser transmitters or laser prime sources. The relative size of such prior art collectors and systems preclude the use of laser sources as a primary source of energy so that the prior energy gathering and heat exchanging systems are totally inadequate and unsuitable for converting laser energy into thermal energy.
Furthermore, other problems stem from the fact that the majority of solar heaters or heat exchanging devices utilized do not generate and store medians at temperatures of sufficient intensity for operation of power plants, generators and prime movers during periods of time of darkness or during inclement weather when clouds and the like reduce the solar rays received by the collector.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel conversion means for transforming laser energy into thermal energy so that the thermal energy may be directly applied to a variety of uses.